gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kama Sutra
Kama Sutra (or Kama Sutra: The Ultimate Sex Adventure) is a p0rn0e anime/manga done by Go Nagai. After years of fanservice, nude scenes and chicks being f'd, he finally made an actual H anime. At least he didn't go full Masami Obari like with Angel Blade and Viper GTS Story Hidden deep in the ancient Himalayan Mountains, a beautiful Princess is found in the ice. Frozen, but still alive, (just like in Devilman) the quirky Dr. Aikawa revives the sensual Princess in his own special way(I assume by b0ning her). Now that the lovely Princess Surya has been brought back to life, the fun begins. With love struck eyes, Ryu, Dr. Aikawa's son, decides he must master the 48 positions of the ancient art of love, as described in the classic Indian text, the Kama Sutra. But little does he realize how much trouble a beautiful Princess can be, until he finds he must protect her from the vicious Indian cult, the Mali Clan. Characters *Ryu Aikawa *Surya *Hige Godzilla *Yukari Tsuji *Shakty *Beshuma *Rudracin *Indy Yakko more to be added Anime OVA So after opening credits to statues of people in positions, its 1500 years ago in soviet india. there's an epic Lord of the Rings battle with flaming arrows and elephant riders. This white guy brings this brown princess outta the ruined castle and fights off the opposing army. But then his arm is slices off by that round killing thing Xena uses. Then his head. The bad guy is gonna get the rpincess and probably b0ne her but a big glowy hand comes from the sky and saves her. Shining fingers!! then its today and in the Himalayas and these guys find her frozen in an ice thing. totally not like Demon Lord Dante or Devilman. In Calcutta hospital they revive her and its big news. Her name is Surya. Dr Aikawa whos an archeologist and expert in Kama Sutra found her. because modern tech isn't skilled enough to revive her, he's gonna use j-zz. his grandson Ryu is p-ssed at grandpa for being a male 5kank and ryus gf Yukari kisses the tv screen that's showing dr aiwkawa's interview and ryu feels it. also his assistant Shakty is there. and some midget or kid called Yakko who likes being called Indy. so after most of the ice is removed from Surya they gotta use the secks cup to mix spurm and woman fluids and it glows. Ryu pours the goo on her mouth. meanwhile, this geezer in a hospital bed and some guy are watching this on tv and planning something. So Surya revives and the bed geezer bites it. Geezer was Beshuma the shaman of his tribe and the other guy was Rudracin, his son, who takes his place as the guy of the Naga tribe. He wants to get the secks cup and Surya. Later Ryu is practicing Kendo and Shakty throws him a donut. He puts it in his mouth instead of putting his footlong in it for some weird reason and Surya is taken into town. Shakty then is gonna teach Ryu the Kama Sutra in the bath to make him worthy for Suyra. but pinches his parts. While driving with Yakko and Dr, the Naga guy and Hige Godzilla come beside em and try a dive by like rappers do. Btw I guess they drive on the left in india as the steering wheels are on the wrong side. Or maybe japan just didn't know. so Yakko does fancy driving and Dr throws his clothes at them to stop em. Rudracin takes out the tire and captures Surya. while waiting for something to happen at their place, Yukari calls and Ryu tells her to f off. She threatens to jump out a window cuz shes a crazy chick and ryu comforts her. Then he sees a snake and freaks out. but it was fake. It had a note I cant read that tells em to go somewhere with the secks cup. on the train Rudracin meets rem in disguise and takes Shakty to see Surya. she's safe and try has Hige Godzilla arrested by cops who followed. Rudracin pulls a knife and fights Ryu but ryu beats his a55. the cops come in and then this huge a55 snake shows up outside like a freekin Castlevania boss and Rudracin rides it and captures Ryu into the ocean. 2 days later Surya wakes up as she was asleep for some reason and Yukari is there too. in a flashback its revealed Hige Godzilla black maled Yukari into saving Ryu in exchange for the Surya. then Hige Godzailla comes in the window and goons take out the cops. He takes her through the window into a tent hanging from a blimp and Yakko gets ona rope below it. at the base hige Godzilla puts yukari in ryus cell and ryu tells her they're f'd. then the walls start closing in on em and they try blocking it with their clothes. anything for nudity eh Go Nagai? the hug nude and the walls stop b4 crushing em. ait, it was the sink stopping it. the sink crushes and yakko saves em my whizzing on the electrical system. so Rudracin is gonna marry her and dr and his homies get there as they put tracers on everyones clothes. oh and yukari and ryu are wearing some clothes now. the cops come and its an epic battle. Yukari sees Rudracin taking surya in a boat and they go after em. Rudracin is going to Shambala and wants eternal life as he needs to o there and get married with the cup for some reason. he sees ryu and homeis coming and uses the cup to open the gates of shambala in a rock wall and go through. the good guys drive off a cliff into it b4 it closes. in it is a sun called the cosmic egg which is the birthplace of the gods turns out its just yakko and ryu there and they find Rudracin going into this flower thing like Hanappe Bazooka but in a lake. these naked fairys carry ryu up. in he flower palaceryu shows up and they summon weapons from imagination like in Yugioh memory world. Rudracin gets a shield and armorand uses the Xena weapon. they ave a cool fight with good Iron Virgin Jun style animation and Rudracin turns into ninja gaiden monsters. surya tells ryu to remember his past life like with Ryo Utsugi and Medusa and he turns into the white guy from the start who got slagged. he shanks Rudracin in the lower intentine where you can feel ur logs b4 they come out on your torso and he burns in blue flames. some gods sez surya will sleep for a long time after b0ning to save people after the world is destroyed. they smooch with consent and float to the sky as the credits show Hige goidzilla and Rudracin's men being arrested and Yakko and Ryu return by car somehow and look to the sky with everyone as the scene shows Suya in a glowing thing in space like Devilman, Hanappe Bazooka and that really creepy Lada Gaga video where she's in that flying womb or w/e. Huh, I thought this was a p0rn0. No one gets b0ned. Kekko Kamen was more X rated than this and that had no b0ning either. Trivia *TOHO (the Godzilla guys) worked on this. They also did Ki Me Ra which was kind of a hermaphrodite Yaoi(if kimera cant get pregnant, she can impregnate others) Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:OVA Category:Comedy Category:Adventure works Category:OVA Episodes